Lost and Found
by HiveQueen
Summary: Amanda is sent to Atlantis and there she meets the great Wraith ally, Todd. When the both of them are captured by Replicators, they realize they need to trust each other to get out alive. When one of them is compromised, hidden feelings come to light. What will they do to get out alive and be together, when everything is against them? Please Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Lost and Found:**

People say earning people's trust is easy. People also say that love is easy. To hell with that. Love isn't easy and earning people's trust definitely shouldn't be. I learned that the hard way. Now, I trust few people, on Earth. And then I went through the Stargate to the Lost City of Atlantis, where I met a few more people that earned my trust, including the Athosian leader, Teyla Emmagan and the Satedan warrior, Ronon Dex. I had known love twice but each time, the bastards that I thought I had loved left. Just got up and walked out, leaving me for another girl. Ever since then, I have always closed myself off to most people around me. Even to my family. They know almost nothing about me. But then I met Todd. We didn't exactly start off on the best footing. But things happened and we got better. We opened up to each other and found out both of us were closed off, each of us for different reasons. But there is one small problem. Todd is a Wraith. And he isn't exactly the best person to open up to but I did and he came to me. And knowing Wraith, they Never. Ever. Do that. But he is different, and people on Atlantis see that a little, but not like I do. He showed me...compassion. Understanding. A sort of protectivness. We have been through a lot together and I think that changed both of us in ways that neither of us can understand.

I remember that day like it was only yesterday. This wasn't his first time arriving at the city, but this is the first time I have actually gotten to see him, seeing as I have been off-world, everytime he has come. But now I have been granted a chance to meet this Wraith ally. He was not what I expected.

A hyperspace crackled into existance over Lantea and a Wraith Hiveship careened over the planet, settling into a low orbit. Elizabeth came out of her office, right as I came out of a hallway into the control-room, when Amelia Banks, one of the Gate-Room technicians contacted us both. Teyla, Rodney and Ronon were also contacted but none of them had shown up yet. "We detected a Wraith Hiveship exiting hyperspace." Banks said, bringing the sensors up on screen. "Do we know who it is? Have they sent a transmission yet? Elizabeth said, walking up to look at the screen. "Nothing yet" Amelia said, checking the computer once again before spinning her head around to look at Elizabeth. The cities cloak had been initiated when the Hive had been detected a few weeks out.

Atlantis has the capability to have a shield, to protect against the fire of ships, and the ability to have a cloak, or turn "invisible" to the naked eye and any scanning technology of enemy ships.

There was a beepeing noise and a transmision popped up. "Bring it up on the big screen." Elizabeth said, giving a slight nod to Chuck. We all turned to the big screen hanging behind us. A face came up on the screen. I heard a sigh from Colonel Sheppard on my left and heard him say "Todd..." So this is the famous Wraith that was always showing up on our doorstep with one problem or another I thought to myself. "Ahh...Sheppard. I am glad to be welcomed so warmely back into the city. I am glad to see the rumors about the city being destroyed are not true" Todd said, his voice low and raspy. I almost melted inside. But my face stayed solid. I couldn't let my guard down. He was a Wraith. Even if his voice did sound like a god, I couldn't let my wall down for him or for anyone. A year ago, a fleet of Wraith ships lay seige on the city, and we put a Mark IX bomb over the shield and let it explode and in the clouds and dust left by the bomb, we activated the cloak and made the Wraith think the City had been destroyed. "What do you want Todd." Elizabeth said, her voice untrusting. "I only wish to bring important information to you, in hopes you will help me with this problem." he said. Elizabeth stared at the screen for what felt like minutes, when John inturrupted the silence. "You can't seriously be thinking about doing this Elizabeth."

"Let's just see what he has to say. You can come down to the city Todd. Head to Jumper Bay three." Elizabeth said, turning her back on the screen and heading to her office. The transmission clicked off and we all waited for the Wraith to come.

About an hour later, after we had been milling around, waiting, we heard the sound of boots thumping down the hallway. Elizabeth came out of her office and came to stand next to me on the top of the stairs, leading down to the gate-room. Two marines came in, leading the Wraith and two marines came up behind. Todd's hands were bound to a leather belt around his waist, his hands connected to the belt by a four inch metal chain. Colonel Sheppard came up to meet him, dismissing the marines from their posts.

The Wraith was at least six foor four and fairly muscular, but thin at the same time. He had long, wispy white hair that went down past his shoulders. He was dressed in all leather and had an intricate starburst tattoo around his left eye. In one word, he was beautiful. "What do you have to show us?" John said, demanding an answer. "I think it would be better if I showed you all what I have in the briefing room." Todd said in his god-like voice. "Very well." Elizabeth said, turning and walking to the breifing room, which was back behind the control-room. Todd turned to head up the stairs after Sheppard, when his golden, cat eyes caught mine. Something flashed through them quickly before that hungry, powerful look returned to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

That woman, I have never seen her before. She has never been around when I have been in the city. She seems different then the other humans inhabiting the Ancient City. She seems...hurt. Closed off. Untrusting. Or all three for all I know. Something or someone has hurt this woman deeply and so she has set up barriers around herself. For some reason, she has intruiged my intrest. "Todd." John Sheppard said, bringing my attention back to reality. He came to stand next to where I was and saw where I was looking. "Her name is Amanda Grace. Don't take her for just another pretty face or another meal. She is a warrior, probably one of the best in the city. Super strong and fast too. We know almost nothing about her except she doesn't trust anyone. The only people that can get her to talk about whats in her head are Teyla, Ronon and Major Lorne. Anyone else, she just closes right up. But don't get any ideas." he said, his hands going to his hips. "Don't worry Sheppard. I would not feed upon her. And you know I take no interest in human females. I have just never seen her in the city before." I say, watching her turn towards the briefing room. "Whatever you say. Now hurry up and start walking. The sooner we get through this problem, the sooner you get to leave and the sooner everyone is happy." John said, flicking his hand towards the stairs, gesturing for me to go first. I chuckled and shook my head and started heading up the stairs leading out of the gate-room.

Without a word, I walked up the stairs, my steps long and powerful, making Sheppard have to scramble up the stairs to keep up with me. As I got to the top of the stairs, I saw the Athosian woman, Teyla come out of one of the side hallways leading into the gate-room from the northern side of the city. Teyla caught my eye and she stopped walking before the dialing panel for the Stargate. Amanda noticed her too and changed her course to meet up with the Athosian. Teyla looked away from me and looked at Amanda as she approached. Amanda leaned in and whispered something in the other womans ear. Teyla nodded and both woman turned and they weaved their way around control panals and entered the briefing room, the doors opening automatically as usual. The doors closed again after I walked in, John close behind me. The scientist on Sheppards team, Dr. Rodney Mckay was there, hooking up a computer to a screen that hung from the wall. He looked up, saw me and I saw a flash of nervousness in his eyes. He finished hooking up his computer, and went to sit down beside Ronon and Sheppard. Both Colonel Caldwell of the Daedalus and Colonel Ellis of the Apollo where there as well as Elizabeth Wier and all of Sheppards team. "Do what you need to do." Amanda Grace said, her body leaning back in the chair. My eyes locked with her stunning green eyes and for a moment, I paused. I caught myself and brought my attention back to the matters at hand. I pulled a peice of Wraith technology and connected it to Mckay's laptop. After a few seconds of going through different files, I pulled up a picture on the screen. "What exactly are we looking at?" Elizabeth said, leaning foreward to get a better look. "Five of my Hives arrived at this planet a few weeks ago. We recieved a transmission through subspace and we went to check it out. When we got there, we took these pictures. These are pictures of fifteen different Replicator ships. They are almost done being built, each ship in different locations around the planet. And when they are done being built, they will be sent here. And there is nothing to stop them from achieving their goals." I say, looking at the faces of eight different faces around the room.

"Now why should we help you? Why not just let them destroy you and then we can go after them?" Sheppard said after he finished gaping. Before I could make a snappy reply, Amanda leaned foreward and looked at John and said "Now I think you know the answer to that Colonel. If we let the Replicators advance to far, they would just start anhialating human worlds again and last time I checked, we don't want that happening again. And if we let the Replicators destroy our 'wonderful' ally here, we would loose a great deal of support in our goal to get rid of the Wraith. And as for him, if he let the Replicators get here, he would loose an ally that is pretty important to him when it comes to getting him power in the Wraith world, even if he won't admit it to himself or us." I chuckled when I saw Sheppards surprised face when he realized that Amanda had just stood up for me. "Did you—Did you just stand up for the Wraith?" Sheppard said, his voice going a little higher, his face staring appaled at Amanda. "Yes she did and that's besides the point. Do you have a plan to get rid of this…problem?" Elizabeth said, looking me straight in the eyes. "My idea was that we could take my Hives, your Earth-ships, armed with those warheads and arrive at the planet and when we do, send the warheads down to the planet and destroy all traces of these Replicators." I rasp, looking around the table. "The Daedalus still needs a few days to fix our hyperdrive from our last interactions with the Wraith. But if Colonel Ellis agrees, then it sounds like a good plan." The one known as Colonel Caldwell said. Colonel Ellis nodded in agreement and gave his go-ahead for the plan. "Lets do it." Dr. Weir said. "You will leave for the given destination in three days time."


	3. Chapter 3: First Words

Three days later, everything was ready for the trip. We had negotiated with Todd that he would stay aboard the Daedalus for the duration of the trip. He had not been pleased with this proposition, as was expected but he complied with our wishes anyway. And of course, Colonel Sheppard stuck him in one of the holding cells aboard the ship, as soon as everyone was on. The trip was expected to take about ten days via hyperspace, but with the added time needed for stops so the Hives are allowed time for hull regeneration, there was an expected delay of about two days. There was nothing much to be done on the ship. The war-heads were set, their coordinants were to be set when we got to the Replicator world.

The days passed slowly, dragging on for what seemed like forever. On day five, I was sitting in the cafeteria area of the ship. It was about 10:30 in the morning so naturally, I had a cup of coffee in my hands, taking small sips every so often. I was staring of into space and didn't see anyone walk up until a tray was set down across from me. I came back to reality, looked up and straight into the stunning blue-eyed, smiling face of Major Evan Lorne. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, taking a seat before I could answer. "Didn't really give me a choice did you there, sunshine." I say, sarcasm tinting my voice. Lorne smirked and took a piece of toast off of his tray, taking a bite off of one of the sides. "Smart-ass." He said through a mouthful of bread. A small smile lit my face. "So… What were you thinking about when I so graciously sat down?" Evan asked, swallowing and taking a gulp of orange juice. "Nothing in particular." I say, giving a small shrug. Evan raised an eyebrow, questioning my statement. I looked at him funny and after about a minute, I gave in. "Fine, I was thinking about the Wraith."

Lorne didn't seem all that surprised. "We all are." He said, straightforwardly. "Well I've never seen him before and he seems different then all of you have been describing him as." I say, shrugging and looking down at my cup. "And I feel kinda bad that he has to be stuck in that holding cell for twelve days."

"He has gotten out you know. When we stopped for the first time so the Hives could start regeneration of their hull's for the next jump, there was a planet near-by and John took him down so he could feed." Lorne said. "That's good." I say, not bothering to continue. Before he could ask any more questions, John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon came over and sat down. "And you guys know that I can beat any one in a fair fight on this ship. Except for you two of course" John said gesturing to Teyla and Ronon."You sound so confident Colonel." I say, a twinkle in my eye. "Because I am and I know it's true." He said, looking over at me. "Well why don't you stop talking smack and fight me. I challenge you, John Sheppard, to a hand-to-hand combat. The one who wins, is the best." I say, finishing off my coffee. "Oh you are so on." Sheppard said, getting up and leaving his tray. I got up and followed Sheppard down the hall towards the battle-room. "I gotta see this." Lorne said, getting up and running after us. We were well down the hallway, to far to see if everyone else followed, but I assumed they did.

When we got to the room, both of us picked up two sticks each, like the ones Teyla used to train others, and we started circling each other, spinning the sticks around. John was the one to make the first move, swinging one of the sticks towards the side of my head. I blocked and saw the second stick swinging to swipe out my legs. I blocked that to and sent a few quick hits to John's stomach area. He winced a little and came on the attack again. Each attack was quick and we never got more then a few hits on each other. This went on for a while and we had both broken a sweat. By that time, we had gathered a rather large crowd and people were making bets. I saw Evan enter the room, followed by a tall, dark figure. I realized it was Todd and I became distracted. John took that time to come foreward and tackle me. I landed on my back, but I used the momentum to flip me over so that John was on the bottom, my knee's holding his sticks to the ground. I held mine to his throat and said "Yield." His face held the look of amused defiance and he replied "Yes, I yield." I got up and offered him my hand. He took it and got up. "Nice job." He said, a smile across his face. "You too Colonel. Next time, don't talk so much smack." I say. John laughed and headed over to Ronon and Teyla. I looked towards Evan and saw that Todd no longer stood behind him. "You are a formidable warrior." I heard a voice behind me say. My back went rigid. I turned around and saw the Wraith standing very close behind me. "T-Thank you." I say, giving a little smile. "I just needed to teach Sheppard a lesson that he isn't the best warrior on the ship." I say. Todd gave a little chuckle and I relaxed a tiny bit. He cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem afraid of me. Why?" he asked. I felt tiny little butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeat picked up. This Wraith towered over my by a good six inches. He was a legend among Wraith and he radiated power. And he was standing less then three feet away from me and I could almost feel his power and knowledge overwhelming my body.

Before I could answer, John came over and asked "What the hell is he doing here?" Todd turned to Sheppard and aknowledged him "Your friend, Major Lorne allowed me to come. He mentioned something about me 'getting out more often then just to go feed'". I smiled inwardly to myself as Todd quoted what I had said, not two hours earlier.

"But don't worry Sheppard. I was just congratulating Amanda on her…accomplishment." The Wraith said, giving a little smirk. "Haha. Very funny." John mumbled, turning away. The Wraith turned back to me, a glint of humor in his eyes. "Well it was a pleasure to talk to you Amanda. I must head back to the holding cell before your Colonel gets to angry that I am still here." He said, giving a small nod. I lowered my head to say a goodbye, my eyes never leaving his. Before I could utter a goodbye, he was gone, down the hallway of the Daedalus. As people started milling around, starting back in the thralls of normal ship-duties, I stood there, still staring down the hallway that Todd the Wraith had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4: Unpredicted Outcome

I made her nervous. I could see it in her eyes and in her thoughts. But it was a different kind of nervous, not the same nevousness as the other humans of Atlantis. She wasn't nervous like Dr. Mckay was and only talked to me when absolutely necessary. No she was nervous because of what she felt, but when I extended my thoughts into her mind, there were many strong barriers over her thoughts, over her memories that I feared to tread any further, as to not get detected. She only let the feelings she wanted to let people see, foreward. She reminded me of a Wraith, in that way.

By day twelve, I was bored out of my mind and was feeling the need to return to my post as Commander of my fleet. About half way through the day, I heard a click and the door opened, letting John appear in the doorway. "We will be arriving at the coordinants in a few minutes and your presence was requested on the bridge when we exit hyperspace. Now hurry up and change and meet me on the bridge." He said, throwing my leather outfit on the bed. "As you wish Sheppard." I spit out, standing a little taller, using my hight to gain leverage. Sheppard let out a snort and turned around and walked briskly out. I still did not like being told what to do and let a little hiss escape my lips, but I started to change back into my leather outfit.

I unzipped the green suit and shrugged it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. I stepped out of the clothing and picked my outfit up off the bed. I slipped onmy pants and tied the laces below my waist. I grabbed my battle-coat and shifted it over my shoulders, slipping my arms into the sleeves and I clipped the final buckles together. I reached for my belt and wrapped it around my waist, snapping it together. It felt good to be out of that rediculous outfit that I was required to wear and back into what I felt comfortable in. I walked across the room and pressed the door open, slipping out into the hallway. There were few people in the hallways as I walked down the hallways towards the bridge, so few people looked up to see me. I arrived at the bridge and stopped before fully entering. I scanned who was there and saw Ronon, Sheppard and Major Lorne standing around, all of them anticipating when we would all arrive above the planet. I saw the one known as Caldwell come from the hallway on the other side of the room and come to a stop and sit in the Captains chair.

I was about to walk in when I felt someone run into my back. I turned around and saw Amanda stubling back, losing her balance. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her elbow, stabalizing her. "I am so sorry." She said, her eyes going a little wider. "It is fine." I reply simply. I saw her look down to where my hand was holding her elbow and she took a step back, out of the reach of my hand and she looked down, guilty and afraid. I was confused by her reaction a little bit and cocked my head to the side. She walked passed me and into the bridge with everyone else, leaving me to my thoughts. I could understand why she would be a little nervous around me, but guilty?

"She is an injured woman." I heard a voice say. I shuffle back around and see the Athosian leader, Teyla. "What do you mean,…. Injured?" I ask, cocking my head to the side, a little confused. "It is not my place to say. And I am sure, if she wanted to tell you, she will eventually. But you are a Wraith, and you are probably the last one she would open up to." The leader said.

Many of the humans thought that I was a cold-hearted monster and that all I was capable of was protecting and caring for myself. That was true, to some extent. I was the Eldest of the Wraith and a legend among every Wraith among the stars. And I didn't get that way by caring for people. My instincts kept me alive for the millenia I have been alive and have gotten me to my standing as Commander of the Alliance today.

Before I could ask any more questions or delve any deeper on the matter, the Daedalus exited hyperspace, followed by the Apollo and my five hives. Teyla spun around on her toes and walked back into the bridge, and I followed behind, about three yeards behind.

I stopped, twisted and looked out the front window of the Daedalus and saw… nothing. The planet was just…gone.

"Didn't you say there would be a planet like right about there?" Sheppard said, coming up to me and pointing to the general vicinity out in front of the ship. "Your attempt at humor, Sheppard, is not helping. Yes, there was supposed to be a planet there and yes, I have noticed it is gone." I say, shooting a look in the Colonels direction.

"There is supposed to be a planet here." Mckay said, tapping away at the console in his hand. He looked up at Sheppard from across the room and twisted to show him a map of the stars and planets around where our shipes where stationed. And on the map, it showed that there was supposed to be a earth-like planet, right in front of where we were. But when we looked out in space all we saw was emptyness. Nothing. There was no planet.

"I am picking up some pretty funky energy readings though." Mckay said, looking at the console in his hand. "What do you mean by 'funky' Mckay?" John said, his face going serious. Before he had time to answer, I felt a tingling sensation and there was a bright flash and I dissapeared from the Daedalus. "Where did he go to?" John said, ergency arriving in his voice. "I have no—" Amanda was saying when there was another bright flash and she too, dissapeared. "Get us out of here." Caldwell said to Marks. "Make coordinants to Atlantis."

"Yes sir." Marks said, tapping some buttons on the control computer. The Daedalus and the Apollo entered hyperspace, getting as far aways as they could.

There was a bright flash and I appeared in a cell. It took me a while to get used to the darkness and when I looked around, I saw the cell was made of rock and it was damp and cold. A few minutes later, there was another flash, and Amanda appeared out of no where. She shook her head to get the pain from the flash out of her eyes. She lifted her head, looked around at her surroundings and say me. "Where are we?" she asked, taking another look at her surroundings. "I have no idea." I say, looking around again.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

There are only a few things that scare me. Being in a dark, damp, rocky cell with a big, powerful Wraith Commander, who, by just standing in the same room as others made them nervous, was now on that list. My palms were wet with sweat as I looked around and got my bearings. "This place is…interesting." I say, keeping the Wraith in my perifial vision. "That is an understatement." Todd purred. I let a smile slide across my face.

Todd looked over at the female. She was a very stunning woman, very desirable. Her presence reminded him very much like that of a Queen. Powerful, stunning. Her presence was one of danger and she made his insides melt and the pace of his heart pick up. If he had not been alive for so long, and he new how to control himself, Amanda would have known what he was thingking in an instant.

I saw the Wraith looking at me, his cat-like eyes alight but I thought nothing of it. I started looking for a way out, many idea's running through my head. "There is no way to get out." I heard a gravely voice say from the next cell. I slowely walked over to the lonely window that seperated our two cells. "There are people out looking for me so you don't have to be such a downer." I say, finally coming up to the window. "That's what the last one said too." The voice responded. I looked into the darkness of the other cell but I could only see the outline of a figure in the farthest corner. I snorted in defiance and continued to try and figure a way out. "He has a point you know." Todd said. I turned on him and replied "Oh not you too! Remember the time you were in that Genii cell and met Sheppard? He said he was going to get out and he did. With you so don't be so pessimistic." I say, turning back to the bars that confined us. Todd smirked as her back turned to him again. "Your cell-mates are right." I heard a female voice say from outside the cell. Confusion crossed my face and I heard footsteps coming towards our cell. The steps creaked and sounded mechanical as they advanced towards our cell opening. When the person came into the light, my whole body clenched as I recognized the person that I saw.

Back when I worked for the SGC on SG-1, the Replicators started making themselves humanoid bodies. One of the first was a replica of Colonel Samantha Carter. We had thought we had destroyed them all but I guess we were wrong because, right outside our confinments stood Colonel Sam Carter. Or at least her Replicator counterpart. "You…I thought we destroyed you." I say, giving her a cold glare. "I agree with Amanda, were you not destroyed?" Todd said, coming up to stand next to me. I clenched my hand as a shiver racked my spine. The Replicator grinned menacingly. "That's what we wanted you to think. You greatly dimineshed our numbers but we have been coming back. And we are almost ready." She said.

"Where exactly are we?" I ask, crossing my arms under my chest. "Oh you are in an old mine. The people on this planet had…out-lived their usefulness. We didn't want to take our ships into battle against your ships quite yet, seeing as all of them are not ready. So we just, how do you humans put it,…. Took the planet out of phase." Replicator Sam said, as she stopped pacing in front of our cell. "That's not possible. There is no machine big enough to take a whole planet out of phase. And I know that for a fact." I say, looking the machine in her cold, grey eyes. The Replicator leaned foreward a little bit and said, coldly "Well obviously your facts are wrong." I gave her a glare, vowing to myself that I would find some way to end her existance once and for all.

"Why have you brought us here?" Todd rasped. The Replicator chuckled and replied "As you both know, the Replicaors have been at war with the Wraith for some time now. At one point, we started anhillating human worlds, to cut off the Wraith from their food source. To, literally, starve them. When you destroyed our home planet, that slowed us down a little bit but not all of us were destoyed. Then we started building back up our forces, we started building the ships that your wraith here showed you. We knew you were coming so we just…dissappeared. Then one day, we got some intel that the Wraith have been trying to get to Earth for some time now. Because Earth is sucha rich feeding ground for the Wraith, well I am sure you can figure out the rest." The machine said, her face tinted with an evil smile.

I was confused for a few seconds before Todd spoke up "You plan to bombard Atlantis and find the coordinants to Earth." I looked at Replicator Sam, my mouth opening a little bit in shock. "But you don't know where we moved the city. So you take us and are going to try and get the information out of us." I stated. "But why us?"

"We wanted to chose two powerful people among Atlantis because we knew they would help us with a certain amount of…initiation. We were going to choose you and John Sheppard but when we realized that one of the oldest, most powerful Wraith alive today was allies with the city and that he was on your ship, we couldn't toss up that offer. And if we kill your ally here, your fight against the Wraith would be greatly crippled." The machine said. "Now I have some business to attend to but be ready. In the next few hours, I will come back and begin your first trial for information." And at that, the machine left us alone with the new information.

A few silent hours later, we heard the clomping of footsteps and I went up to the bars to greet our oncoming captors. First, a pair of underlings arrived and then a male arrived. The pair came to a stop in front of the door and stepped aside, one to each side. The male replicator came to stand in between them. "Open it." he said, his voice cold and emotionless. I delt Todd's presence close to me as a stepped back to allow the door to swing open. I hadn't even heard him get up, let alone walk up behind me. With a final creak, the door came to a full stop. "Take the female." the one clearly in charge ordered, pointing to me. My whole body tensed, waiting for them to grab me. Instead, they looked at me, waiting for me to move. "You had better go." Todd rumbled. I looked back and up at his face. It held no emotion, except for his eyes. His eyes told me everything. He knew what would happen if I tried to resist. "I was going. See you in a while, after I have a little...fun." I say, turning my head back and walking through the gate, missing the small grin that crept across the face of the Wraith. The door swung to a close and the group was gone.

Todd went and sat back down against the back wall. "I never thought you would be one to be captured, Valandil." the voice from the next cell said. "My friend, Arminas, I am surprised you are still alive. It has been...a while. My alliance assumed you were dead. We searched for you for years."

"I am as surprised to be alive as you are. They used me to try and get to you." Arminas said. Todd chuckled and replied "Well it is good to know where your loyalties lie." There was silence and then Arminas stated "She is important, is she not?" It didn't click with Todd who he was talking about for a moment, then when it did, he paused and replied slowely, considering his words carefully. "Yes, she is important. While you were otherwise occupied, the Ancient city has risen again and my alliance has joined in their fight against the Wraith. She is one of them and if she does not get out of here, our alliance will leave existance. Now, before you make an outburst, it is for the good of the alliance."

"There is no outburst. I understand. But she is not just important for your alliance. She has seeded something inside you blockaded heart. You can already feel her conciousness in the back of your mind, leaving its mark." Arminas said.

And, in truth, he was correct. Like every Wraith, Todd felt many concious minds around him wherever he was, and he had learned to block out the ones he didn't want. But her's was different. From the first day, hers had always been there, in the background of his subconcious. Always there, never leaving, no matter if he tried to block it out or not. It was there and she had taken ahold, even if she didn't know what she was doing. Breaking him from his thoughts, he heard a bloodcurdling scream echo through the hallways of the complex. His muscles tightened, his mind coming up with ideas, but none coming even close to what that woman was probably going through. "See? You do care." the other Wraith said.

"I care for no human that does not benifact me in the long run." Todd spat out.

But he knew that was wrong. Something in him stirred. And he didn't know what it was.

And that frightened him to the very core.

"Elizabeth. They were taken directly off our ship. We need to go back." John Sheppard said, leaning foreward, laying his palms on Elizabeths desk. "And what will you find there John? You will not find anything there. The planet is gone. I have no idea how but it is gone. Going back will do nothing!" She said, looking up at the Colonel. "You were there long enough for Rodney to get some readings to work with. All we can do is wait and see if Rodney can come up with anything. There is nothing we can do from here except help Rodney and protect the city." John let out an exasperated sigh and pushed of her desk and stormed out.

Elizabeth knew John was angry. She could understand that. They had spent years fighting the Wraith, only to get their greatest ally captured by some unknown foe. And Amanda was with him. Out of all of the people Rodney would need to help him figure this out, Amanda was the one and she was the one stuck somewhere with Todd. Elizabeths head sunk into her hands as a sigh escaped her lips. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She didn't know if there was anything they could do.

And that's what scared her the most.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

The guards that took me, escorted me into a large, well-furnished room, with a fire and everything. There was a brown, mahogany table in the middle, with two chairs, one on each end, to accompany the table. The carpet was a dark red and there was a chandelier hanging over the table. There was a plate in front of one of the chairs, along with silverware and a fancy, metal glass filled with a red liquid. Wine was my guess. _Great, they're trying to intoxicate me… _I think to myself as I walk around the room, my eyes falling on a picture on the mantle over the fire. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to the fire and picked the picture up. It was a picture of Samantha Carter and a male that I have never seen before, smiling and looking happy. I smiled a little and traced the outline of the picture, subconsciously wishing that for myself. "That's an old picture. That male you see in the picture died in the first attack by your kind." A female voice behind me said. I sighed and put the picture back down and and my head sunk a little bit before coming back up and I turned around to face the Replicator that was standing behind me. "Well don't expect any sympathy from me. I'm kinda glad the guy is dead." I say, shrugging my shoulders a little, a smug look slipping quickly across my face before my expression went neutral again. Replicator Sam let out a little snort. "I did not tell you to get your sympathy. I honestly don't really care what your reaction to this information would be." It said, coming around the table, getting closer to me. My spine went tight as she got within about about three feet of me.

"You must feel hunger by now. Please, eat." The machine said, turning and gesturing to the table. The Replicator moved to the side, allowing to get me a better view of the food on the table. The table that had been empty, not five minutes earlier, was now full. There was everything that I could imagine on that table. Salads, chicken, macaroni, and all sorts of deserts and drinks. A trail of the smell reached my nose and my stomach growled. Sam grinned as she heard the growl of my stomach. I turn my head to look at her, tearing my eyes away from the delicious looking food. "I am good but thank you for your consideration." I say, giving a small smile. "Your self-restraint is strong. Very admirable." The machine said. I scoffed and shook my head. "I guess we will just begin the interrogation then." Replicator Sam said, an evil glint entering her dark, grey eyes. "Now, I will start by asking what the coordinates to the Lost City are." It said, looking down on my with distaste.

The Replicator was taller then me, by a good four inches, which gave her a little leverage over me but not by much. She looked exactly like Colonel Carter, which freaked me out a little bit, seeing as how I had worked with SG-1 for a few years before the Atlantis Expedition was sent through the Stargate. Everything was the same. Her hair, her demeanor, the way she talked. I had never gotten used to how realistic these machines could make themselves look. Everything this machine did was just like Sam, except for her different personality and the machine-like sounds she made when she walked.

I stared up at her with defiance glinting my bright green eyes. The machine just laughed. "Force it is then." It said, covering the distance between us in two strides and grabbed me by my throat in a death grip, lifting me a few inches off the ground and carrying me towards the back wall that was now behind me. I heard the sound of metal grinding against metal and wood revolving against wood. I grabbed at her wrist, gripping it with both hands and trying to pull it off so I could get my much needed air. All she did was smirk and kept dragging me back. I could think of no other way to get out quickly so I knocked her across her jaw, hearing my knuckles crack against machinery with a crunch. I smiled in victory as her grip loosened in surprise and I dropped to the ground. I looked up and the Replicator looked dazed so I took this time to sweep her feet out from under her with one big swoop of my legs. She fell to the ground in a heap. I heard a click behind me and looked back. My fists clenched in anger and a scowl ran across my face as my eyes ran across the back wall.

The wall had completely changed. Now, there were four restraints connected to the wall, one each, I am guessing, for every limb on a human body. There was a table with different mechanisms on it. I didn't want to even guess what they were used for or the type of pain they would inflict. I shook that thought out of my head and started turning back towards the threat at hand, but not before I felt everything shatter as the machines fist connected with my temple. I saw stars and everything went dark for a few moments and that gave the Replicator enough time to get the advantage. She dragged me the final lengths across the floor in and iron grip, my head ringing. She slammed me against the wall and clipped the restraints around my wrists and ankles, holding me to the wall, suspended in air. The stars left my eyes and my vision came back but head still throbbed from the hit. I lifted my eyes to meet the machines and saw that her face had an indent in it where I had punched her to get away. I smile lit my face and defiance ignited in my eyes. Sam scoffed, and said "Your defiance is impressive but it will not help you by the time I am done with you, you insufferable human."

"Try me." I spat out, staring her straight in the eyes. She smiled and turned to the table that held the multitude of torture devices. She picked up a long, whip-like device that reminded me of the torture sticks that the Goa'uld use on their prisoners to get information out of them. She gripped it tightly in her fist as she turned back to me, a malicious glint in her cold, lifeless eyes. She walked towards me slowly, the heels of her boots leaving deep indents on the red carpet. At that moment, I realized why the carpet was red. _To hide the blood of their prisoners._

I glared at her the whole time as she walked up, barely able to hide the fear in my eyes as she stopped in front of me, tossing the device around in her hand, mocking me and enjoying my helplessness before her. "Get it over with. I will never tell you anything." I confidently say, lifting my head a little. "You remind me a lot of your Colonel John Sheppard. Won't this be fun." She said, taking the torture stick in her right hand, gripping it tightly. The end pointed at me lit up and crackled as electricity ran through it. She brought it up and put it to my side. My muscles clenched and my head went back in pain, but I was able to bite back a scream.

I had been tortured by the electricity sticks before when I was with SG-1 and we had been captured, which happened to be a common occurrence, so I knew what to expect. But not this time. This one was totally different. Electricity coursed through my body and my muscles spasmed for a few moments, when she finally took it away. My body relaxed and my head came forward to look at her grinning face. "Now I will give you another chance. Where is Atlantis?" the machine asked. My eyes met hers and I said slowly and darkly. "Is that all you got machine? If that's it, then you will never get the answer out of me." She shook her head up and down, my speech sinking in. She clicked a button on the handle of the torture device, making the tip crackle fiercely. She looked up at me, her face going dark. "If you want more, you get it.". The machine jabbed the stick into my side. Electricity coursed through my body, worse then I have ever felt before. My head went back, my back arching and a loud, bloodcurdling scream escaped from my lips.

The Wraith waited for what seemed like hours, never speaking, never moving. Just sitting and waiting. They had nothing to talk about so they sat in silence. Another lonely scream echoed through the empty, rock hallways of the complex. Todd closed his eyes, squeezing them close as the scream was cut short. Silence filled the building again, except for the sound of footsteps heading towards his cell, getting louder every second as they got closer. Todd got up slowly and watched as two Replicators walked into where their cells were, dragging a slumped figure between them, by the arms. It was Amanda. He growled as he thought of the pain that they put her through and he knew they would stop at nothing to get the information they needed. Her head was slumped and she made no effort to fight them off. One of the guards unlocked the door and with no effort, the two machines threw her in the cell on the ground, locked the door again and walked away without saying anything. She rolled across the floor, a small groan escaping her lips. She was badly bruised, her arms covered in bruises. She had a black eye and she clutched her ribs in pain. Todd felt a pang of sorrow as he watched her lay on the ground in pain. "Before you ask, no I did not tell them anything." She said, groaning as she sat up and leaned against the back wall. "That isn't what I was thinking you know." Todd said "But that is good to know. You are in pain." Todd stated. He heard a laugh and saw Amanda wince and mutter an 'ow' and she replied "And the Wraith makes another valiant observation."

Todd chuckled at her response. Then he remembered that Arminas was in the next cell. He might as well introduce them, seeing as they would be there for a while. "Amanda….There is someone else here I would like you to meet. He is in the next cell and he is a..friend of mine." Todd said, waiting for her reaction. There was silence and then he heard her voice. "And I am guessing he is a Wraith? Well it is nice to meet you anyway. I would ask you for your name but then I remembered that your names are kept secret." She said, more to Arminas then to him. "That is true, but I will give you the honor of knowing my name, human, seeing as you have earned the respect of the greatest Wraith alive and one of my greatest friends. My name is Arminas. Hold that information close to your heart, for if it gets out, you will regret it." The Wraith rasped. "Well thanks. And I will remember that. It is an honor to know your name." Amanda said, her voice tinted in pain. Arminas snorted and sunk back into silence. Todd walked to the back wall and slid down to sit and the three of them slipped into silence, waiting for what would happen next.

He respected me? That was a new experience. I had never been respected by people before, especially by a Wraith commander. She hurt all over. My body was covered in bruises and I never wanted to go through that again but I knew she had to because it would be a while before Atlantis found me. If they find me… My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep, not knowing if I was going to wake up again.


	7. Chapter 7: History

My eyes snapped open as I heard the cell door creak open. I brought my head up and my head crashed against the rock wall behind me and I winced, reaching behind to grab the place that had hit the wall. I brought my hand back around to look at it and, luckily, there was no blood but the impact spot hurt, but not as bad as the rest of my body. My eyes focused on a figure in the doorway, but the shadow was focused just enough so that I couldn't see the face. But one thing I knew for certain was that the figure wasn't human. The figure bent down and set a plate just inside the doorway, got up, and walked away, locking the door behind him. I knew there was food on it, even if it was meager, but I could not will my body to get up to retrieve it. I lay my head back down with a sigh, closing my eyes again.

"You should eat." Todd said from the shadows. I chuckled a little and replied "I would but it wouldn't do much good. There's not much there."

"You should be thankful they are giving you anything at all. The only way they know how to torture Wraith is to starve us until the brink of death and then, when the time is right, take us and torture us, but at this point, our bodies don't have enough energy to reguvinate so it takes us much longer to heal and it is much more painful for a longer period of time. So, to save yourself from the pain, eat the food." His voice said, very threateningly. Not wanting to argue about this anymore, I groaned and sat up, wincing as my muscles moved and stretched. I rolled over onto my hands and knees and crawled over to the plate slowly, the wet, cold ground digging into the palms of my hands and my knees. When I reached the bars, I twisted around and leaned against the bars, feeling them digging into my back and leaving imprints in my skin. I picked up the metal platter and looked at the contents. There was a chunk of bread and a little hunk of cheese. It wasn't a five course meal and it wasn't Atlantis food but I was absolutely starving so it didn't matter. I set the plate on my lap and dug in. The bread was stale and the cheese was old but it was gone in a matter of minutes anyway.

"You feel better." I heard Todd state. "Well now I know I will be able to survive the next few hours." I reply, my voice hinting at my wearyness. Todd chuckled and paused. "I am glad to hear it." He rasped. I scooted back over to my previous spot, moving the plate off my lap simultaneously. As I got back to my spot in the corner, the Wraiths words sunk in. "What does it matter if I am alive or not?" I ask, confused. "Because if only I were to come out of this alive, your Colonel would never think of forgiving me and the alliance between my Hives and your city would be severed and my standing among the Wraith would be greatly diminished and the power that I have currently will be lowerd substantially." He said. I heard the rustle of leather and I looked over to where the Wraith was. I saw him walk into the light and stare down at me. I was only able to hold his gaze for a few moments before I looked away. I heard the sound of his boots hitting the rock as he walked over and slid down next to me. My muscles reacted, tightening as he sat down within a foot of where I was.

"He also needs you to get out of this place." Our Wraith neighbor, Arminas rumbled. My eyebrows lowered in confusion and I turned to my right to look up at Todd. His face held no emotion to give away the truth of that statement and I wasn't about to ask about it.

When I looked at his face, so many thoughts ran through my head and my body reacted. His face was beautiful and stunning. It was the face of a warrior and his experience and age was written all over it. I had to peel my eyes away, with great difficulty and I reigned my body under control again. I couldn't let him keep doing that to me. At that moment, the sound of boots echoed through the hallway, heading in our direction. I gave a sigh in anticipation, hoping with all I had that they weren't coming for me again. Four Replicator guards walked in, two more then last time. But this time, they didn't come to our door but the cell of Arminas. The front guard inserted a key into the look and turned it to the left. There was a click and the door unlocked a swung open. Three of machines walked in and grabbed the Wraith, pulling him up by his arms, fairly harshly. Arminas growled and and shook of their hands and walked out of the cell. He twisted right and strutted in front of our cell and stopped. He turned his head and looked at me straight in the eyes. "This is probably the last time I will see you, Amanda of Atlantis and I would just like to say that it was an honor to meet you. I can not say that about all the people I have met from Atlantis so head my words." He rasped, pausing before continueing. "Take care of him." He said, making a gesture towards Todd. I nodded in acknowledgment and hear a rumble escape Todd's lips, starting at his chest. "It was an honor to meet you, my friend and I hope to see you again." I say, making my voice sound as sincere as possible. Arminas nodded at me and then turned to his commander and they locked eyes. Arminas extended his thoughts into Todd's head. Normally, the commander would scold any Wraith that tried to attempt what his previous second had just done, but Arminas was a very old friend so he let it go, this time.

"_Goodbye, Valandil. Take care of that one. She is different then the rest and it would be in your best interest to keep her." _

"_Thank you Second, for your insight into my personal life."_

"_It is true. That human woman is different and you are changing, even if you, yourself do not recognize it. No one has recognized it yet, not even her. So take care of her and she will eventually take care of you."_

Before Todd could reply with a snarky remark, Arminas was pushed out of the room, knowing that this was his last time seeing anyone he knew ever again. Then there was silence. Todd heard Amanda yawn and he turned towards her, seeing her rub her eyes. "Sleep. You need it." He rembled. "I have slept enough. You need it more then I do. And don't even think of arguing with me, Todd." She said, standing her ground. Todd chortled and didn't put up a fight. Instead, he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Todd was beginning to trust her a little, or at least enough to sleep in her presence, leaving himself vulnerable to her. He didn't know how long he slept but when he woke up, his cell mate was gone. Probably taken to be interogated again. He felt an ache in his chest at the thought og her being hurt. _Maybe Arminas was right about me… _Todd thought to himself. He growled to himself at the thought. He was incapable of caring for anyone and he knew that. He was to closed off and injured to care for anyone and he was cold, and in the end, he would only end up hurting buth himself and Amanda if anything happened. And he was a Wraith commander, and there were legends out among the stars about him. About his power, about his talents and most of all, about his age. He was one of the last living Wraith that came from a time before the reign of the Queens, before everything that was associated with the Wraith in the current generation, and even then, he was probably the oldest living Wraith alive now, if Arminas was dead. He sighed and sunk into his thoughts even further, waiting for the return of Amanda.

One night about two weeks later, at least I assumed it was night, both the Wraith and I were asleep. Well the Wraith was asleep and I was trying to sleep, but my thoughts would not let me sleep. So I decided to stop trying to fight them and let them flood into the forefront of my mind. The first memory was of my family. My parents had each died of cancer when I was young, my mother when I was six and my father four years later. I had a sister and a brother but I had not talked to or seen them since our father died. I had fallen in love twice, the first time with a man named William, but he decided he liked my sister better then he liked me so he left me for her. Now, they are married and have two children, a boy and a girl. The second guy, Ian, decided to try for about five months but ended up trying for his ex-girlfriend, Oliva, again after leading me on, and now they are engaged. That's why I am so closed off. I have been hurt by family, friends and lovers. That's why I don't like it when males are near me at any point. Except for maybe, Ronon, John and Major Lorne. Rodney just bugs me so I never really like him near me to start out with. Then I remembed a song that I sung to Will about two and half weeks before he left me. I looked over my shoulder to see if the Wraith was asleep and saw that he was and then I turned back over on my side again, my back facing him and I sung it quietly to myself.

* "There's a place, that I know,

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now, Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay, even if it hurts?

Even if I try to push you out, will you return?

And remind me who I really am,

Please remind me who I really am."

"Please don't give up on me." I whisper, trailing off, bringing myself out of the memory as a tear slides down my cheek and falls to the stone under me, followed in quick succession by a few others. I curled into a tight ball as a shiver racked my body from the cold. I whiped the stream of tears off my face, closing my eyes against them, barring them off. I had never broken down like that before, but having been stuck in a prison for over a month now with a starving Wraith, it had been getting harder and harder to stay out of my memories and tonight, I had failed and broke down.

"Amanda…" I heard a voice rumble and I knew Todd had heard me singing. I rolled to my other side to face him. His golden eyes were already watching me as I settle on my right side. My puffy, red eyes met his and I sniffled, whiping my nose. I looked away in embarrassment. "You have a beautiful voice. I do not see you showing your feelings as weakness. If I may ask, what was that song you were singing?" he asked softly, sitting up. I also sat up on the oposite wall, facing him. "It was nothing." I snapped, grabbing my composure. There was silence and I sighed and lowered my head and looked down and whispered "I am sorry."

He was just trying to help and he did not deserve me snapping at him for something that another few humans did. "Do not apologize. You are hurt. And I am a Wraith commander. I have gotten worse from the two Queens in my Alliance." Todd chortled. I let out a small laugh. I felt his eyes on me and my cheeks heated a little. I looked up at him and met his eyes, but only for a second. "What?" I ask, tilting my head to the side, looking confused. I saw him shake his head a little bit. "Nothing…" he rumbled. "I am just trying to figure you out. You are different them any other human I have encountered."

"I am going to take that as a compliment." I say. I go silent, thinking about whether I should open up to him. But he is a Wraith, a predator that hunts my kind. I heard him laugh. I liked his laugh, I realized and smiled when I heard it. "You do not fear me." He observed. "I guess I don't really fear you. The people of this galaxy fear your kind because you hunt them and a lot of your kind use that as a fear factor. But they just do not understand you. I am anxious around you, yes, but that is because you practically radiate power and finese. You are the most powerful commander among your kind, so naturally, as a female, you are terrifying to me, for that reason. But I am not scared of you for what you are. I am afraid of you because I know what you could do to me emotionally if you really wanted to. And I am already closed off enough so opening up to anyone is hard. And with you, even harder because you are a Wraith. An alien to my kind. We do not understand you, nor you, us." I say, letting the words sink in.

Todd nodded, letting the silence fill every corner of the cell. He realized that she had just taken a huge leap of faith by telling him these things, even if they seemed small. This female had trusted him, even after other males of her species had injured her so much that she had closed herself off from an emotional relationship. She saw herself as inadequate for anyone, and that was killing her. "You are not the only one that has been injured. I, also, have been hurt. I have many children, but my eldest daughter is the only one I hold dear to my heart. The others have betrayed me and hurt me in ways no one could understand. And I have had only three partners among the ages and each has hurt me in different ways. And I have never told anyone how much pain I was put through, until now because no one has understood. But you do." He said.

A tear slid down my face "I am sorry, Todd. I guess that makes us both injured souls." I whisper, the last part more to myself then him. "You have no need to apologize. It was not you who inflicted the pain. You are a strong woman. Remember that. Let no one make you think otherwise." He replied. I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself as I nod a thank you. I still doubted the truth in his words but I thanked him anyway. "You are cold." The Wraith said. I nodded a little, bringing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my shins. "Well if you ever want to get warm, I am over here and last time I checked, I am pretty hot." Todd chortled. I laughed, like a full blown, head back, eyes closed, nothing-else-matters-in-the-world laugh. And it felt good. I had not laughed like that in years. I heard him laugh and, for once in my life, I felt at ease. Like I was somewhere other then a prison. "Thank you, but I am not ready to be that close to a male yet, even if you are different. But maybe, after a while longer, I will warm up to you a little more." I say, smiling. We slip into a comfortable silence and eventually, I doze off. About an hour later, I wake up shivering and still damp from lying on the floor. I looked over at Todd across the cell and fought with myself whether or not to go over there and get warm. The wanting to be warm side of that argument won and I got up, quietly and walked over there and slid down next to him. I felt the heat of his body radiating off of him and I wasn't even touching him yet. I moved his arm lightly, trying not to wake him, but that didn't work out to well. He took his arm and lifted it above me head, leaving a space next to his side for me to slide into. I sighed, and, going against everything that I was used to, I slide in next to him, pressing myself into his side. I faced more into his side, turning my back to the cold. His arm fell across my back. I tensed up for a few minutes but after a while, I slowly relaxed , but there was a feeling in my heart that I couldn't shake.

Fear.

It felt good to have her so near to him. Todd knew he couldn't fix her but he knew he wanted to try. He felt the fear radiating off of her but knew that there was nothing he could do about that now, except help her see that he was on her side. He sighed and fell back asleep, the last feeling he remembered being the feel of her heartbeat pounding against him.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! The really do hepl! Please tell me if there is anything I need to fix and keep reviewing please. That is how us authors on Fanfiction make money and make our writings better. Thank you again and keep reading and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

"Rodney, You have been at this for weeks. We need a knew set of eyes to look over your work." Elizabeth said, watching the doctor continue to work. They were in one of the labs in the outer parts of the city. No one had seen Rodney leave the lab, except to grab food, naturally and to catch a few hours of sleep. The rest of the time was spent running simulations or going over his previous calculations. No one knew why Rodney was working so hard on this and when he was asked, he said it was always for his own gain. But almost everyone in the city knew that saving the Wraith and Amanda was in his best interest, no matter how much he denied it. "I am deathly afraid of that Wraith and he knows it. And Amanda...she is somewhat useful." he would always say. The only people that McKay saw as his equals were Todd, Amanda and Zelenka but he would never let his ego slip low enough to tell that to the Czech scientist.

"Just send one of the new scientists in here that hasn't already gone over this, even though it's likely that they have nothing useful to say." He said, not even bothering to look away from the laptop he was currently hunched over. Elizabeth leaned forward, placing her hands on the cold metal of one of the lab tables that resided in the room. She sighed before replying "That's the problem Rodney. There is not one scientist on this base that has not gone over your calculations and read over the energy readings that you got at the planet." That statement caught McKay's attention. He spun around in his chair to face the Expedition leader. "You do not have to exaggerate so much Elizabeth." Rodney said. The look on Elizabeth's face told the scientist that she wasn't kidding. "Oh, you were really serious on that one weren't you?" The scientist whimpered. "I don't know what to do anymore Elizabeth. I have gone over everything so many times, I have lost count and I have run the energy signatures through the cities database many times over and nothing has come up. I hate to say it, but I am stuck. I need help." Rodney said, a look of distress crossing his face.

Elizabeth knew they were close to trouble when Rodney admitted he needed help. But luckily, she had one more card to play. She raised an eyebrow at the scientist and continued. "Well I have taken the liberty of having two people from Stargate Command come through to see if they have any insight on the situation." McKay's eyebrows arched in confusion and he looked up at the leader. "Who came through that you think could possible help?" he asked, thoroughly interested. "Well you will just have to come and see. They should be arriving shortly and you need to stretch your legs." Elizabeth said, pushing of of the table and spinning towards the exit, the auburn-haired walked out of the lab at a brisk pace, leaving a stunned scientist behind. McKay shook his head and got up, chasing after the woman and calling out her name so he could catch up.

When the both of them arrived in the control room, two lone figures had just stepped through the Stargate, leaving it to disengage behind them with a loud whoosh and a hiss. Both scientist and leader went to stand against a railing over looking the gate-room and the two new arrivals. Straight off, Rodney could tell one was a female and the other was a male. The female had short blond hair and was pretty well built. The male was not muscular but you could tell he wasn't weak either. "Who are they...?" he almost asked Elizabeth but before the question left his mouth, both of the people looked up at him. He let out a small groan as he looked down at the familiar, smiling faces of Doctor Daniel Jackson and Colonel Samantha Carter.

Back at the lab, McKay was still complaining about the new arrivals. Finally, Sam told him to just shut up and that got him quiet. After making sure everyone was settled, Elizabeth left to lab, leaving the three of them to bicker. "So what have you done so far McKay?" Sam started out. "I have done everything. I have run over the energy readings many times, I have run them through the cities database, I have run simulations and I have done calculations but nothing has come up." He said, looking distressed. Rodney really wanted to figure this out and his ego had gotten deflated when Elizabeth had asked other people to come a help him, especially these two.

"Let me see the readings you got at the planet." Daniel demanded, sticking out his hand. Rodney sighed and grabbed a console off of one of the tables by his laptop and slapped it into the Doctors hand. Daniel twisted it around so he could get a better look at it, Sam going over behind him, also wanting to get a look. At that moment, they started getting to work, tossing idea's back and forth to each other.

In the cafeteria area, Colonel John Sheppard was sitting at a table, alone, tightly clutching a mug of coffee in his hands, trying to get them warm. It had been weeks since Todd and Amanda had been mysteriously taken off the Daedalus and everyone had pretty much given up on ever finding them, even him. Elizabeth, Teyla, Rodney and Major Lorne were the only ones that were still trying to figure it out and he was happy that they still had hope, but he couldn't shake the feeling that both of them were gone forever. And that left him feeling empty. At least about Amanda. Todd, he didn't feel as bad about. Yeah, the city had lost a great ally against the fight with the Wraith, and he felt guilty about that but besides that, he felt nothing. He couldn't get the regret to leave him and the thoughts of all the things he could have done on that ship all those weeks ago would not leave him alone. He was still having nightmares about it, waking up in a cold sweat.

John came out of his remorseful thoughts when he saw Lorne sit across from him. As if knowing what he was thinking, the Major said "You still having nightmares sir?" When Sheppard nodded, the major continued "There was nothing you could have done sir. And they are still alive. Both of them. I can feel it." John sighed and shook his head slightly, saying quietly "That doesn't make me feel any better Major. I was her commanding officer and I should have done something."

"Even if there was nothing you could have done?" Evan inquired. "Point taken." John said, not even lifting his head. Before their conversation could be continued, the voice of Amelia Banks came over the city-wide intercom, calling Sheppard and his team to the gate-room immediately. John mumbled a remark that no one heard and got up, leaving his half finished coffee lying on the table. Major Lorne got up and rushed after the Colonel but not before quickly finishing the coffee behind Sheppard's back.

Both of them arrived at the gate-room and were stunned at what they saw. There was a Wraith, one that looked very much like Todd, standing in the middle of the gate-room. Elizabeth was walking down the stairs towards the creature. John ran down after her, closely followed by Lorne. "Who is this Elizabeth and why was he allowed in the city?" Sheppard asked quickly, breathing heavily from the quick run. Elizabeth took a while to reply, seeming to awaken from thought when John repeated her name. Her face held a surprised look and she said slowly "He says he is a friend of Amanda's." Silence rung throughout the gate-room after this statement. "That cannot be possible." Teyla said, coming in from one of the side hallways. "Unless...he was on the planet with her." she said. John looked from Teyla to the very Todd-like Wraith standing before him. "You were there with her weren't you... Alan. I am gonna call you Alan, because you probably won't tell me your name." John said quickly. The Wraith snorted and replied "Yes, I was on the planet with her. I occupied the cell next to hers and my sire's." he said. "Wait, your sire? Todd?" Ronon said, arriving at the perfect moment. "Yes, I believe he was the one you referred to as 'Todd'". He is my sire." The Wraith said. "Follow us to a room up behind the control-room. We have a few more questions to ask of you, if we may." Elizabeth said, stepping aside to let Todd's son walk by. The Wraith walked by, taking long strides up the stairs and he was followed closely by the rest of the humans.

"I was taken from my cell a weeks ago, a few nights after meeting Todd and Amanda. We were taken by the Replicators and I had been occupying the cell next to theirs for a millennium before them when I was captured by the Replicators during the war with your Ancients. They had lost their use for me so they took me away, placing a tracker in me and sending my on my way. For weeks, I traveled planet to planet by means of the Stargate and finally, I came across a planet that had a group of Wraith worshipers inhabiting a village and they were able to take the tracker out and destroy it and I got the address of the city from one of the worshipers, who I believe is part of Todd's alliance. And now, I am here, talking to you." Arminas said. "You mean to say the planet is still there?" Elizabeth asked, her voice hinting at her confusion. The Wraith, Arminas, or Alan as these humans knew him as, turned to face the leader and replied "Yes, but it is out-of-phase," Right at that moment, Rodney, Daniel and Sam burst in, Rodney quickly saying something about the planet and out-of-phase. "McKay, we know." John put simply. "You do? How...oh" Rodney said, standing up straight as he noticed Alan. "Well how to you plan to accomplish getting them back? Sam asked, her voice hinting at the anticipation they all felt. "I have no idea whatsoever." Elizabeth said.

About six hours earlier, I awoke to the sound of Todd gasping. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. The Wraith's face was sweating up a storm and his breath came in ragged gasps. My breath caught in my throat and I moved away from him. I quickly moved to the other side, farther away from the door and pulled him into a comfortable position between my legs, letting his head rest on my stomach. I tore a piece of my shirt off and wiped the sweat off of his face. I placed my right hand on his forehead and felt he was burning up. I took that same piece of cloth and dipped it in a small puddle that was close to me and lay the cold, wet cloth on the Wraith's forehead, trying to cool him down. "Todd, can you hear me?" I ask, hearing the own urgency in my voice. Todd groaned, closing his eyes and he moaned quietly "Amanda? Is that you?" I smiled slightly at the sound that he was still conscious. "Yes, I am here. I need you to stay with me okay? Can you do that?" I ask. Todd growled a little bit and said "I need to feed. My body is failing me and the only way for me to survive this is to feed." The meaning of his words sunk in and I felt a small tear in my heart. I knew what I had to do. I took his feeding hand and lifted it, twisting it around so it faced my chest. He tried to fight it but he was to weak. I held his hand for a moment and then pressed his hand right over my heart.

Being fed on by a Wraith is probably the most painful thing a human can experience. The feeling of your life literally being sucked out of you, feeling your body and soul age, is horrible and no one should ever have to go through that. That is what I was feeling at this moment. My mouth was open in a silent scream. My plan was to let him only have what he needed and that is what happened. He got enough of my life force to be able to pull his hand away. I gasped, pain glazing over my eyes. He gasped for air and rolled away, his body healing itself of the disease, getting stronger after the feeding. I fell to the side, my body now the age of a fifty year old. "Amanda, why did you do that?" Todd asked, coming over to me. "We need each other to get out of here." I say between gasps. Before I could say anymore, we heard the sounds of footsteps and knew they were coming for me. But this time was different. Instead of taking just me, they took the both of us.

Instead of taking us to the same room that I was interrogated in, we were taken to a lab. Replicator Sam was already there, along with a few other guards. "Welcome, the both of you." the machine said. "Looks like you aren't as hungry anymore, my Wraith friend." Sam said, grinning maliciously. Todd growled a little bit and the Replicator laughed. "Your human friend has been difficult these past few weeks so, seeing as our current way of trying to get information has not been working, we are going to try a different approach. And this one involves you." The Replicator said, picking up a needle and pointing it at Todd.

Todd heard that Amanda had been difficult and that they had gotten nothing from her and he smiled inwardly to himself. He was proud of her, knowing she had fought them, reminded him very much of his son. Strong-willed and tough. Maybe she was as amazing as Sheppard and Arminas gave her credit for.

Sam turned to the guards that were holding me and nodded. The guards roughly forced my hands behind my back, me fighting the whole time. One of the guards reached down, grabbed my thigh and squeezed my leg, crushing anything and everything in my thigh. I screeched in pain and fell to the floor in a heap, clutching my thigh, tears streaming down my face. I heard Todd growl in anger and saw him try to fight the guards but the machines were stronger then him so he got nowhere. "Just a safety measure so she doesn't...interfere." Sam said. She started walking towards the Wraith, holding up the needle, ready to inject it into his arm. Inside the needle, you could see a gray goo sloshing around inside. Todd saw this and realized what they were. They were going to inject him with nanites to get the information out of him. He held his head high, showing no fear as the machine clomped towards him. The machine lifted up Todd's leather sleeve, ready to inject him with the tiny cell-like machines when and arm came out of nowhere, going under the needle and taking the nanites.

I felt the needle enter my arm and felt the nanites enter my blood stream, entering my body. Both Todd and Sam looked at me surprised. The Replicator's expression went from surprised to angry. She pulled the needle out and waved her hand at the guards. "Take them back to the cell." She said, letting disgust fill her voice.

After we were thrown back into the cell, Todd growled "Why did you do that? You have risked your life for me, yet again today. You need to stop this." I let out a tired laugh, not bothering to get up off my back, staring up at the darkness that was the ceiling. "Because...I don't really have a reason at the moment but you better stop complaining about it." I reply. At that moment, my vision started fading and the last thing I heard was Todd growling "Amanda?". There was a white light and everything faded to black.

All I knew was nothing.

A bright light filled the brig on the Daedalus and two figures appeared. One was Todd and he was bent over an unconscious Amanda. John and Lorne rushed over, Colonel Caldwell yelling a "Get us out of here" over the noise. "What is wrong with her?" John said, falling to the ground next to the Wraith and his friend. Todd looked up from Amanda and growled "She is dying you idiot." The Wraith looked back down at the human he had begun to care for. John backed of a little bit, even though thousands of questions were running through his head.

But he had a feeling they wouldn't be answered for a long while.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye's

**A/N: Hey there! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. If you could, I would really like it if you could review so I know what I can work on. It really does help! Thank you all so much!**

_My Amanda? Are you there? Can you hear me? Amanda?_

Nothing. Silence. He could feel her presence in his mind through their mental bond but there was no reply. Just emptiness.

When he and Amanda were taken from the planet, they realized that they needed to get the woman back to Atlantis as fast as possible. They entered hyperspace and got to the nearest planet with a Stargate, dialed the city and rushed her through, straight to Carson in the Imfirmary. There, she was isolated away from everyone else, only allowed to be visited by people in full body suits. There was nothing anyone could do so Elizabeth called a meeting, the included Todd.

"You fed on her?!" John squeaked, barely able to hold in his shock. Todd sighed, clearly agitated and growled "I was weak, and I did not expect to live to see the next morning. She saw me like this, took care of me. I did not feed on her by choice. She pressed my hand to her chest, not the other way around. And as you saw on your ship, I gave it back as soon as I was able to."

John was about to make a reply but was quickly shot down by Elizabeth. She turned her head from the Colonel to Todd. "Now, can you please tell us what happened on that planet?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Todd sighed and started reciting everything that went on during their stay with the Replicators, leaving out a few details that he didn't feel like sharing with the people of Atlantis. When he got to the part where they were going to inject him with the nanites, he paused. He looked down at the table and continued. After he was done, silence resonated throughout the room. "You mean to say that Amanda had her leg broken and was able to drag herself over, just in time to save your sorry ass?" John questioned. A fire passed through the Wraith's eyes as he looked up at the Colonel. "I do believe that is what I just said, Colonel. Now, could you please tell me how you managed to get us off of that planet?" Todd grumbled. John leaned back and shot a look at McKay, hinting at him to start talking. "Oh, well it took us a while to figure it out but we realized that the planet was out-of-phase but the energy signatures were different then the ones that things out-of-phase usually give off. When we figured that out, we upgraded the hyper-drives of all the available ships so they could arrive at the planet in a few mere hours instead of almost two weeks, like our last trip. When we got to the planet, we used a machine found at the SGC to bring the parts of the planet that we needed to, back into our reality. When that happened, we beamed you up, and destroyed the ships and the prison you were in but apparently not before it was to late." The Canadian said. Todd nodded and replied smartly "Obviously." The meeting was dismissed a few minutes later and Todd disappeared to god-knows-where.

Five days later, Todd was standing on one of the balconies off of the eating area in Atlantis. He just needed to be alone for a while and, ironically, being out in the open, that was when people left him alone. Since he had first set foot in the city, he had not gone to see his Amanda. He couldn't bare the pain he knew was going to come if he saw her. He should have done something, instead of letting her take the nanites for him. He felt so guilty and he couldn't get rid of that feeling. But he wouldn't let anyone see how upset he was. He was a Wraith and he would never let himself show human emotion.

At that same moment, on a higher plane of existence, three figures looked down on the lone Wraith. The three Ancients stood side by side, two females and one male. "That creature really does care for her, doesn't he?" one of the females, Andromeda, asked. The other female, Morgan Le Fay, replied "He would move stars for her, and I believe that would be the least he would try and do, just to see her smile at him." The male Ancient, Euros, sighed. "And he, out of all of the Wraith, deserves love. For what we have done to his kind, and to him personally, he needs a love like hers. And she needs him. She is broken and she needs him to prove that not every guy will hurt her and that he will treat her right. The both need each other and the both of them, each in their own way, are starting to realize that." After Euros' little speech, the three Ancients slipped into silence, knowing there was nothing that they could do to save this woman and the Wraith. It was all up to the both of them, and the friends that surrounded them. All three of them hoped that the peoples of Atlantis would realize what was right in front of their noses and save both the Wraith and the human girl.

"You need to go see her." Todd heard a voice state behind him. He sighed as a recognized the voice to be that of Colonel Sheppard's. Sheppard walked up next to the Wraith, taking in the view of the city. "It really is beautiful isn't it? I can never get enough." John said. Todd stayed quiet, not really wanting to talk to the human male. John sighed and turned to face the Wraith Commander. "You have been putting this off Todd. You have been here for almost a week. You have never been here for more then two days if you had a choice. She needs you right now and it is just causing you more pain not to go be with her then it would to be there, to see her." Todd growled and replied "And what do you know of a situation like this Sheppard? But if it will get you and your friends to stop bugging me about it, I will go see her." And at that, the Wraith walked off of the balcony and into the cafeteria, heading towards the Infirmary, closely followed by the Colonel.

Todd walked into the Atlantis Infirmary, his head held high but his eyes were dull, showing nothing but sadness. Teyla, Ronon, Major Lorne and Carson were all there already. Rodney was nowhere to be found, as was expected. They all looked up as the Wraith and the Colonel entered. There was a white, plastic tent covering the bed that Amanda, his Amanda, was lying in. Todd and the Colonel stopped by the group. "The nanites are replicating at a faster then normal pace and they are overwhelming her body. In the beginning, her body fought them off but now, it seems she has just given up, like she has nothing to live for. She is strong but she won't last forever. By this time tomorrow, Colonel Amanda Grace will be gone forever." Carson stated, his voice full of remorse. The entrance flap to the tent swished open and Elizabeth came out, covered in a full body suit. She took the head part off and gave Carson a small, sad smile. "You did everything you could Carson. Not everyone can be saved and you know that. Amanda made a choice, and that was to take a risk, not knowing the outcome to taking that risk." Elizabeth stated, after she finished taking off the suit. "Is there nothing else we can do for her?" the Colonel asked, false hope filling his voice. Carson looked down and shook his head, replying with a simple "No." Todd decided that he couldn't stay out with these humans anymore. He slowly walked towards the tent, afraid of what he would see. "You need a suit." Ronon grunted. Todd didn't pay any attention to the huge warrior and lifted the flap to the isolation tent and walk in.

There she was. Just lying there. Todd walked over to the side of her bed, looking down on her. Her face was pale, her long black outlining her face. She looked beautiful, even if she did look sickly. The realization of her situation started sinking in and a small tear slipped down the commander's face. Todd saw her hand lying loosely by her side and he reached out and grabbed it, needing to feel her skin one last time. He held her hand and sunk down to his knees, leaving his head to rest on her shoulder, her hair running across her face. "My Amanda… I need you." The Wraith whimpered quietly. "I….love..you." he admitted, more to himself then to her. He sucked in a breath of air and got up, letting her hand slip from his grip and fall to the bed. He looked down at her for one last time, taking in everything, imprinting her into his memory so he would never forget her. He bent down, wiping strands from her forehead and he kissed her forehead lightly. Still bending over, he whispered to her "My true name is Valandil. Now you know who I truly am." And at that, the Commander walked out.

A few hours later, Todd was standing before an open wormhole, ready to leave. He had decided it was no more use for him to stay. It hurt him to much to be in the city that gave him so much to remember. John strolled over and turned to face the Wraith. "Do not expect me to ever return Sheppard. I guess this is goodbye." The Wraith said. "And of we ever meet again, off-world?" Sheppard inquired. Todd sighed a repeated a very familiar phrase. "All bets are off." The colonel chuckled and replied "See you." Todd nodded and walked through the Stargate, leaving nothing but a ripple and memories behind. Arminas followed closely behind, giving a small nod before following his sire through the Stargate.

Once they were back on the familiar Hive, Todd turned to his Second and ordered "Take us away from here now." His second replied with a curt nod and before they entered hyperspace, Todd took one last look at the planet where the Lost City lay and where his Amanda lay in a coma-like state. Todd whispered a small goodbye and turned away as his Alliance entered hyperspace, heading out into the Galaxy.


	10. Chapter 10: Awakened

**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry the last Chapter was so sad, but I thought it was necessary for the story. And yes, Todd did cry over Amanda, even if it was just a tear. Here is Chapter Ten and I hope you guys enjoy! Please read, review and enjoy!**

I was swimming in darkness, floating in nothingness. I heard a voice resonate through my mind. _"My Amanda? Are you there? I love you and I need you to beat this." _I knew it was Todd. I wanted to scream out to him to save me, to protect me but I couldn't. My mind was suppressed, unable to reach out to him. As I sunk back to the abyss of my subconscious, I heard one name flutter across my mind. Valandil. And that was the last thing I heard for a long while.

The next day, Doctor Carson Beckett was sitting in the Infirmary, eating a sandwich and looking at patient files, like he usually did after hours. He placed his half eaten sandwich back on the plate and threw the file down on the table. He rested his elbows on the table in front of him and let his head fall forward into his hands and he rubbed his eyes. He was so tired, having barely gotten more then five hours of sleep a day, if he was lucky. He sighed and straightened up as he heard a beep from the monitor that was monitoring Amanda. Confused, the doctor scooted off of his chair and walked around to look at the monitor. What he saw made a smile light up his face. He clicked on the radio connected to his ear. "Elizabeth, John, I need you to come to the Infirmary now. It's Amanda."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth came rushing in, followed closely by John, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Major Lorne. "Carson, What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, nervousness tinting her voice. Carson turned away from the monitor to face to newly arriving group, a smile on his face. "She is fighting back." The Scotsman said, gesturing to the monitor behind him. "The nanites in her body are disappearing. She just might live." He said, happiness lighting his eyes. "How is that possible? Just yesterday, you said she wouldn't live to see another day." Teyla said, crossing her arms. "Something has changed. Something has made her want to live again." Carson said. Everyone heard John chuckle a little bit and they turned to him, confusion flitting across their faces. "It's the Wraith, Todd. He was the last one to visit her and her health never changed when anyone else visited her." The Colonel said. Confusion still lit everyone's face, except for Carson's. John sighed, knowing he would have to explain this. "You guys don't see it do you? When Todd came here the first time, with the information, he looked at her differently then he did any of us. To him, the rest of us are just humans that he can jerk around whenever he wants. He looks at her as his equal and after she beat my ass on the Daedalus, he was definitely impressed. And after being in a Replicator prison with her for over a month, both of them have definitely changed. When he was on the Daedalus after we saved them, you could definitely see he cared for her more then he cared for any of us, more then he should care about any human." John said, looking around the room at the people who surrounded him. Ronon grunted, "It makes sense." Carson explained a few more things and after everything was explained, they were offered the chance to leave but they didn't. All of them were to excited about the prospect of their dear friend, Amanda, getting better, that she might actually live.

Over the next few days, many people came to visit Colonel Grace. "Her body has gotten rid of the nanites, but her mind has collapsed, in a sense. She is guarding herself until everything is fully healed. It could take hours or it could take weeks for her to get better. Her mind is active, she just won't wake up. " Carson explained to anyone that asked.

There was a face in my mind. It was Todd, my Todd. He was just standing there, looking at me, trying to speak to me. I couldn't see what he was trying to say. He stopped talking, seeing that I couldn't understand him. Instead, he turned around and started walking away. I immediately followed him, noticing along the way that we were in a tunnel. There was a light at the end and I followed Todd as he walked into the light.

My eyes shot open and I bolted up straight. I gasped for breath and I got my bearings. I looked around and saw I was in an isolation tent in the Infirmary of Atlantis. I gave a small sigh of relief. I was alive. I took off the wires that were connecting me to the monitors and I shifted the blankets from the bed off my body. I looked down and saw I was in my Atlantis uniform. They must have changed me when they saved us. I got out of the bed as quietly as possible, my feet touching the cold, hard floor. I walked over to the opening of the tent and stuck my head out slowly, scanning the area. I saw Carson asleep in his chair, his head resting on his arms on the counter in front of him. There was a nurse all the way across the room but she wouldn't see me if I slipped out. As I looked around, I noticed Todd was nowhere to be found. _"He must have left when he found out I was dying." _ I thought to myself. He was gone… At that, I slipped out of the tent and down the hallway leading away from the Infirmary.

I had to get him back. I needed him. As I walked down the hallway, an idea popped in my head. I took a quick right at the next hallway, heading towards my room. I guessed that it was nighttime since there was absolutely no one in the hallways. I got to my room a few moments later, having met no one in the hallways. I slipped in and walked over to a desk by my bed. I turned on the lamp and gently opened the door on the dresser. Inside, there were pictures and letters from friends back on earth. There was also a small flash drive in the compartment. I grabbed the flash drive from the bottom of the compartment, shut it, turned the light off and headed back out into the hallway, checking first to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, I walked out and headed to the control-room. I walked around the backside of the control room, hoping not to be seen. Right as I was about to reach my destination, I heard voices coming towards me. I panicked and I quickly slipped into a small, un-noticeable closet. I heard the voices getting louder and heard them stop in front of the place I was hiding. I could tell they were scientists by what they were talking about, something about the defense chair, as I heard their voices fade down the hallway. I sighed in relief and opened the door and continued on my adventure.

I stayed behind one of the consoles as I looked to see who was in the room. The only ones that was there was Amelia Bates and Chuck. I peered into Elizabeth's office, and saw she was fast asleep on her desk. Poor Elizabeth, always working so hard. I tried to think of a way to catch Amelia's attention without alerting anyone else's attention. As if reading my mind, Amelia spun her chair around and I heard her tell Chuck she was going to use the restroom. I moved into the hallway where she was heading before her and as she came around the corner, her eyes connect with mine. She stopped in her tracks and she let out a silent gasp. Before she could say anything, I put my finger to my lips and I grabbed her arm, pulling her farther down the hallway, into the shadows. "Amanda?" she whispered. "Yes. Now I need you to do something for me." I say, pressing the flash drive into her hand. "Send this to Todd. This is vital. Please. I need him. Send it with a message that says 'It's me'. He will understand." I say. Amelia nods and says "Amanda, how…?" she almost asks. I quiet her and say "Come to the Infirmary tomorrow morning. I will answer everything." I say. I turned down the hallway and as I jogged back down the hallway, I looked behind me and I say "Send that message as soon as possible!"

Amelia was so stunned about what had just occurred, that she totally forgot she had to use the restroom. She stumbled back up to her spot next to Chuck. "That was quick." Chuck observed. "Yeah, I didn't have to go that bad." Amelia replied. "Well I think my shift is over so I am going to go catch some Z's if that's okay." Chuck said, getting up and turning towards her. Amelia gave a small nod. "Yeah I got this." She said, giving a small smile. Chuck smiled and padded out of the room. Amelia sighed and she brought the little, red flash drive out from under the console, turning it over and over in her hand. She connected it to the computer in front of her, a file popping up on the back screen. She brought it up and typed up "It's me" on the screen and sent the message and file through subspace, to Todd's Hive, wherever he was. Then she disconnected the jump drive from the computer, deleted the file and erased any trace of a subspace message sent from the city in the early hours of the morning. She slipped the flash drive in her pocket, anxious for the morning to come so her questions could be answered.

In one of the spiral arms of the Pegasus Galaxy, a lone hive sat in low orbit over a planet. Todd was standing in the brig of his Hive when his second, and son, came in and his second rasped, "We have received a subspace message from the City of the Ancients." Todd closed his eyes and sighed as an old wound began to open. "What did it say?" he grumbled. "There was a file sent, along with a message that read two words. 'It's me.' It said." Arminas said, coming to stand by his sire. Todd's eyes flicked open, as a flicker of hope entered his mind. "Leave me." He said, walking over to a console. There was silence and then the Wraith heard a door open and heard footsteps getting quieter as his second and son left the room. Todd brought the file up onto the screen in front of him. He opened it and after a few seconds, the light sound of music filled his ears.

"_There's a place that I know, _

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_But if I show it to you now, will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay, even if it hurts?_

_And remind me who I really am._

_Please remind me who I really am."_

After the song ended, there were a few moments of silence before he heard her voice. "Come to me, my Wraith Commander. I need you." Hearing her song again and hearing her voice brought a small smile to the Wraith's face. He had not smiled in weeks and it felt weird to do it again. Amanda, his wonderful Amanda was alive and well. He had a reason to live again. Todd tapped a few buttons on the console before him and he brought his Hive into Hyperspace, setting course for Atlantis. It would take them a few days to get there but he would see his beloved again. His head sunk down and he smiled.

She had lived.

And now he had reason to hope.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited at Last

The next morning, Amelia was anxious to get down to the infirmary to get her questions answered. As soon as Chuck came up to take her place, she bolted down to the cafeteria, grabbed some breakfast to go and started walking down to the infirmary.

When she strolled in, she saw Doctor Beckett shuffling papers around on his desk. He looked up at her when he heard her approach and gave her a gentle smile. "And what brings you down to the Infirmary on a beautiful day like this, lass?" the doctor inquired.

"Well I just grabbed a quick breakfast and I thought I would come down and visit Amanda, seeing as I haven't visited her yet." Amelia said, giving a small smile to the doctor. "Oh of course, go right ahead lassy. I am just going to head down to the eating area to grab a quick bite to eat. There are a few nurses around here somewhere if you need anything." Carson said. Amelia nodded an okay and Doctor Becket left. She walked over to the isolation tent and opened the flap to the entrance and walked in.

I was laying there, my eyes closed, keeping my breath labored. I was fooling everyone, even the best doctor in two galaxies. I heard the flap to the tent open and footsteps walking in. The footsteps got louder and stopped by the right side of my bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a female voice say quietly "Amanda, it's me." I waited a few moments, after her hand was taken away, to open my eyes slightly to make sure it was her. When I confirmed it was Amelia, I opened my eyes all the way and scooted myself up so I was sitting up. "Good morning." I say, giving Amelia a small smile.

Amelia paused, shook her head a little and said a good morning. She grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to my bed and she sat down, her eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning. She started asking a bunch of questions, barely taking the time to breath. I started waving my hands, trying to get her to slow down and quiet down. "Slow down and be a little quieter! I will answer your questions in a moment. But I have to ask you a question first…" I say, pausing before I continued. "Do you have any food because I am absolutely starving."

We split her breakfast that she brought. I have to say, that food was the most delicious thing I have tasted in the longest time. Being in a coma-like state for over a month really takes it out of you. After we finished eating, I started answering her questions. "How are you awake? I mean I heard the nanites had left your body but I thought you would be… like you were for longer then that." I sighed and tried to figure out the best way to answer her. "It was Todd. I saw him. He helped me become awake when I thought I would be lost forever. He was in my mind, helping me come to the surface." I say, looking down at the bed and nervously twisting my hands. There was a pause, leaving an awkward silence in the room. "Wow. That must have been….amazing. The one you love saving you when you needed it most. Your knight in shining armor." She said, with a hint of a smile in her voice. I looked up at her and smiled. "We do not love each other. Love is mutual and he sure as hell doesn't love me." I say. Amelia scoffed. "That is the biggest lie I have ever heard. He hasn't been in the city since we brought you here. He said goodbye and then left, vowing to come back. We didn't expect you to live, and he couldn't bear the pain. And he saved you. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is." She says, leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arm, knowing she won that argument. I crossed my arms in defiance, not wanting to believe her, but subconsciously hoping it was true.

"Why don't you want to tell anyone else that you are awake?" Amelia inquired. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I want Todd to be the first one to see me awake, I guess. Besides you of course." She nodded and replied "That is understandable." She paused again and I could tell she wanted to ask another question but was holding herself back, like she was afraid. "Ask your question." I say. There was another pause and then she asked "Why does almost no human know anything about you and when you meet Todd, he knows more then anyone of us?" I smiled a little to myself before replying "We were in that prison for a long time together. It took him a while to get me to tell him anything. And I don't tell people things because, well, I have been hurt over and over again and people thought it was okay to keep doing it because I would always say I was okay. Then a couple men and my family hurt me and I finally closed myself off. Then I came here." I say, giving a sad laugh. "Oh… I am sorry." She said. I shrugged and gave a small smile. "I have learned to live with it. There is no reason to apologize." I say, sweetly. We talked for about another half an hour before she had to leave.

Over the next few days, I became so board out of my mind. Amelia came to visit me at almost every meal, bringing me food so I didn't starve. I did a lot of exercises, well ones that I could do in my bed without making too much noise, to keep in shape. But mostly, when people were around, I slept. And I dreamed, waiting for Todd to arrive.

A hyperspace window opened up over Lantea, allowing a Hive to careen into existence over the planet. From the Hive, Todd looked down on the planet, knowing that the city was down there. He knew he couldn't get his hopes up, but he knew it was to late for that. He felt a sort of nervous excitement starting to build in his abdomen. There was a hissing sound as the door behind him opened. His second, Oropher, walked in and stopped a few feet behind him. "Your dart is ready, commander. Your son is already down there, waiting for your arrival." Oropher said. "Thank you Second." Todd growled. Oropher bowed and walked out. Todd sighed, and leaned against the console in front of him. He wasn't ready. He knew there was a chance that she wasn't alive and that this was just a scheme of Sheppard's to get his help. But he was willing to take that chance. He turned and headed down to the dart bay.

No one saw her leave. After she called Elizabeth, John and his team, and Major Lorne to the control room and updated them on what was going on, she slunk off to the Infirmary, knowing Amanda would want to be told about the two approaching darts. When she arrived, Carson was there, by himself. He looked up when she approached. "What are you looking at?" Amelia asked when she noticed that the Doctor was looking at Amanda's records. "Oh nothing. There are just some weird things in Amanda's records that I can't explain." He said. Amelia shrugged and replied, "I have no idea what it could be." The Scotsman sighed, grabbed her files and put them aside. "Well, I will be back in a few moments. Nature's calling." He said, giving a small, humorous smile in her direction. After he left, Amelia rushed in to where Amanda was and shook her shoulder.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me, I woke up immediately. I looked up at the face of Amelia. "Todd is heading to the city as we speak." It took me a while to comprehend what she was saying, letting her words sink in. I got up off of the bed, standing up. When I put my full weight on my right leg, a shooting pain went through my leg, starting at the point where my leg was broken. I grabbed the bed for support. "I thought your leg was healed." Amelia stated. "I guess it healed wrong. Those stupid nanites, can't even heal a broken leg, but can put a woman in a coma for a month or more. That first night I was awake, I was full of adrenaline so I didn't feel the pain. Get me that cane over there please." I say, gesturing to a dark brown cane leaning against a table. Amelia grabbed it and brought it over to me. I used the cane, taking a lot of my weight of the crippled leg and I hobbled out, with Amelia close behind.

"He is asking for docking instructions." John said, looking down at a screen in front of him as a message came from one of the two incoming darts. They had been tracking the Hive for the past few days, ever since it changed course and headed for the city. They knew it was Todd, and they were all confused as to why he was returning to the city. "Grant them." Elizabeth said, folding her arms across her chest.

A few minutes later, a very anxious Todd was standing in the middle of the Gate-room, his son standing behind him. John had deemed Arminas the name T.J., short for Todd Junior. Arminas scoffed at the name, but made no argument to change it. John, followed closely by Elizabeth, walked down the stairs from the control-room to the gate-room to meet with both the Wraith. "Where is she?" Todd asked, his voice monotone as usual. "Where is who?" John asked, even though he already knew whom the Wraith was referring to. "You know who I am referring to Sheppard so don't play games with me. I know she is awake, and has been for the past week, and keeping that information from me was not such a good idea Sheppard." Todd growled. John looked up at Elizabeth, almost as confused as she was. John looked back at Todd, confusion crossing his face. "Todd…. Amanda is still in the Infirmary, in a coma. She is not awake."

Todd felt an old wound reopen in his heart. He knew he shouldn't have come but he let himself hope that she was actually awake. He let out a little rumble from his chest.

"What made you think she was awake?" Teyla asked from the top of the stairs. The Wraith sighed and he told them. "A few days ago, my Hive received a message from your city and it was from Amanda. That is why I am here now." He said. Elizabeth stared up at the Wraith the towered over her. She turned and looked up at Chuck and said, "Bring up the last subspace message sent to Todd." Before she finished her sentence, Todd growled a little and said "No. What she sent was between her and I. If she did send it, she wanted me to know it was her and not one of the other personnel in the city."

As I got closer to the Gate-room, butterflies started filing my stomach and my hands started going cold. All I could hear was the sound of the cane in my hand beating against the floor in a steady pace and my heartbeat speeding up. A few feet from the entrance into the gate-room, I stopped. I could hear Todd in there, talking to Sheppard. I was so nervous, not just to see him again, but to see everyone. Amelia came up next to me and said quietly "Are you ready?" I sighed and looked sown. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in so long. What if…" I whisper back. "What if nothing. He wouldn't be here now if he didn't care for you. Now go and get 'em." Amelia said, quietly, giving me a confident smile. "I will be right behind you." I gave her a smile, my eyes sparkling. Before I could start walking again, a door to my right opened and Carson came out, looking at a file in his hands. He looked up and our eyes connected. "Amanda. What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be back in the Infirmary." He said, closing the file in his hand and walking over to stand in between the gate-room and I.

Everyone heard a ruckus coming from the hallway on their left and all heads turned towards the sound. "Carson, let me by." A female voice said. "I can't let you by lassy." The Scotsman answered. "I have been awake for the past week, I am pretty sure I am fine." The woman said. And at that there was silence. There was the sound of footsteps and wood hitting the ground. A few moments later, two females emerged from the hallway. One was Amelia and as she came in, she moved off to the side. The other woman was Amanda.

I looked up and my eyes met with Todd's. The first thing I saw in his eyes was relief. I slowly walked towards him, nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. He turned his body all the way to face me and started walking, slowly, towards me. I tossed my cane to the side and continued to limp towards him. When we stood but a few inches from each other, we both stopped. I looked at the designs on his leather for a moment and then looked up at him. "Hey." Was all I could utter at that moment. The look on his face gave me shivers. It was a look of total devotion and love. I gave a little cry and closed the distance between us, needing to feel him against me. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. I felt his arms go around me, holding me to him and a rumble left his chest. "My Amanda." He whispered. "My Valendil." I whispered to him, letting no one but him hear me whisper his true name.

Todd heard her whisper his name and he purred, enjoying the sound of his name roll off her tongue. He had her. She was finally his and the world was now complete.

John took a step forward, ready to separate the two of them, but Elizabeth stuck out her arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Let them be John. If you separate them now, they will hate you for a good long time. You can talk to the both of them later." And at that, both leaders turned and left the Wraith and Amanda in their own little world.

Everything was finally in line.


	12. Chapter 12: Bonding

That night, after I separated from Todd, I headed to the cafeteria to grab some food, because I was absolutely starving. Todd had to go to one of the labs and help Rodney out with some power situation. I tried to offer my help but both of them told me they didn't need it and I should go spend time with my friends. When I walked into the cafeteria, it was busier then I had ever seen it. As soon as I strolled in, everyone stopped talking. After a few moments, applause erupted from every corner of the cafeteria. I looked around and saw all my friends clapping, whistling with smiles on their faces. The sight brought tears to my eyes. This was my family and I didn't know where I would be without them.

After everyone settled down, I heard Major Lorne calling me over to his table, where he, John and his team, minus Rodney, were sitting. I sat down in the space between Evan and John. Ronon slid a cup of coffee across the table to me. I caught it and lifted it to my mouth to take a sip. "Thanks." I say, giving a slight smile. Evan put his arm across my shoulders and pulled me into him. "It's good to have you back, Amanda." He said, smiling down at me. "It is good to be back. I missed you guys." I reply.

"Well before you settle in too much, we got a gift for you." John said, getting up. I turned my head and gave him a confused look. "You guys shouldn't have." I start but before I could continue, Teyla interrupted me. "You almost died, I deem that worthy of a gift." she said, getting up and smiled. "Thats where Todd, Rodney and Elizabeth are, isn't it?" I inquire. John gave a sly grin and said "No, Rodney and Todd are actually in the lab but Elizabeth is there." And with that, John took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria, followed by the rest of the group. They led me to the control-room, explaining on the way there that they invited four people to come to the city. They were people I knew and SG-1 immediately came to my mind and a smile swept across my face. I couldn't wait to see my old team again.

John led me into the control-room and when we got to the top of the stairs, he let go of my hand and I looked down to the spot in front of the gate where five people stood. I knew one of them was Elizabeth and I could tell the other four were not SG-1. Three of them were male and the fourth was a female and they were looking around the city in awe. I saw Elizabeth look up at me and she gestured for me to come down. I slowly walked down the stairs. I stopped a few feet away when I realized who the people were. It was my sister, Tanya, my brother Eric and William and Ian.

"Why did you bring them here?" I state, my voice going cold. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth questioned. "Why did you let them come here?" I ask again, never taking my eyes off any of them. "We heard you were dying and we were all worried." Tanya said, her voice soft. "Oh now your worried. You haven't talked to me in fifteen years. None of you have. But once I am on my death bed, it's okay to come back into my life. That makes perfect sense." I go off. "Amanda..." William says, his voice warning me. "You have no right to talk to me." I say. And at that, I leave, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

I storm to my room, as fast as I can with a limp and a cane, and go the the balcony that leads off of my room. I look over the city and out into the setting sun, getting my feelings under control. About an hour later, the sun had set and I was still on my balcony. I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and yelled back "Come in." I heard the door open and footsteps walk in. "Amanda..." I heard a voice, Evan, say. I sighed and my head sunk. "I am sorry I went off on everyone. You guys didn't know." I say. Evan came up next to me. "What happened between them and you?" He inquired. "Will, the really tall guy with fluffy brown hair that covers his eyes, he lead me on and broke my heart, eventually leaving me for my sister, Tanya. Thats why I can't deal with them. Ian, the tall muscular guy, also lead me on, eventually leaving me for his ex-girlfriend, Olivia, breaking my heart again. My brother just hasn't talked to me since our father died. He hasn't even checked in every so often, like an older brother should. I might be able to forgive Eric but the other three...I just don't know." I say. I felt my shoulders relax, glad to finally get all that off my shoulders. "Well Will and Ian have nothing on Todd, when it comes to height. Now looks is a whole other topic." I let out a laugh and gave Evan a punch in the arm. "Ow! That's gonna leave a bruise!" He complained, jokingly. I chuckled. "Don't be such a baby." I chortle. We talked for a few more minutes before he asked "You feeling a little bit better now?" I smiled and nodded. He wrapped me in a huge bear hug and said "That's good. My friends aren't allowed to be angry for more then an hour. Now come on, I hear they are having Jello for dessert so we better get down there before Rodney takes it all." I laugh and follow the Major out of my room.

When we got there, I spotted Elizabeth, John and Teyla sitting at a table across the room. I also saw my sister, my brother, Ian and Will sitting at table close to them. I followed Major, grabbed a green Jello and went over to sit with my friends. After I sat down, I looked up at Elizabeth. "I would like to apologize for snapping at you. You did not know." I say. She smiled and replied "Apology accepted. I have one question though. Will you be able to forgive any of them?" I sighed and tried to think of the best reply for that question. "I suppose I could try." I say. And with that, I looked over at the table where my sister, brother, Will and Ian were sitting and invited them over. They accepted and they came and sat down at our table. We talked, laughed and ate, but everyone could still feel the tension in the air. After about twenty minutes of this, I noticed a familiar, leather-clad Wraith, standing on one of the balconies, overlooking the southern pier. Teyla saw where I was looking and gestured her head, telling me to go over to him. I smiled and got up, heading to the balcony where my Wraith was standing, alone as usual staring out at the dark, starry night.

The door opened with a hiss and I walked out, feeling a cool breeze touch my skin. I walked up next to him, not saying a word. "I heard what happened today." He growled simply. I let out a small laugh. "It seems like everyone has."

"They are the ones that hurt you, correct?" He grumbled, implying Ian, Will and Tanya. I sighed, feeling my chest beginning to hurt with the memories. "Yes." I whisper. I shivered, realizing I forgot my jacket.

Todd looked over and saw her shivering. He put his arm out, encircling her and pulling her into his side. "Well, the will not hurt you any more, my Amanda. You are mine now, and I will not let anyone hurt you anymore." Todd rumbled.

I looked up at him and asked "Oh, I am yours, now am I?" He looked down at me, his golden eyes meeting mine and he replied "Yes you are." I smiled to myself and pressed myself back into his side, saying "I have no problem with that." Todd looked back up at the familiar stars above his head and smiled for the first time in ages. He had her officially and he vowed to himself to never let her go.

Tanya looked outside and saw her sister, leaning into the side of a tall figure, clad in leather. He had long wispy white hair that went a few inches past his shoulders. He was muscular, but thin. "That is Todd." John said, seeing Tanya looking out at her sister. "Are they...you know...together?" Tanya asked, a little afraid of the answer. "I guess you could say that." the Colonel said, letting out a sigh. "He is..human right?" She asked, suddenly feeling very protective of her sister. "Umm... He is half human, if that counts for anything." Sheppard said. "What do you mean, half human?" Ian asked from a few seats down. "It is kinda hard to explain." John said, starting to get a little agitated.

Back outside, I looked down at my watch and saw it was about 9:00 at night. I let out a yawn and pulled away from Todd. He looked down at me as I turned to go inside. "I have a gift for you, if you are willing to escort me to my room." I say, holding out my hand for him to grab. He paused for a second and then slowly reached out and grabbed my hand. I weaved my fingers in between his and pulled him, making him twist around and walk inside.

The being that Tanya, Ian, Will and Eric saw, made all of them gasp. He had green skin, golden cat-like eyes and a star-burst tattoo surrounding his left eye. He definitely wasn't all the way human. "You let my sister be with a creature like that?" Eric screeched. "Your sister started out with you two.." Elizabeth started, gesturing to Will and Ian "And look where it got her. A broken heart and a closed off personality. Look at her now. That 'creature' makes her happy." All of them looked at Amanda and Todd, as they walked in, hand in hand, Amanda grinning from ear to ear. Evan let out a suggestive whistle and Amanda looked over at him, giving him a glare as her face turned beat red. They left the cafeteria, leaving Amanda's friends behind.

I dragged Todd behind me, taking him towards my room. I finally stopped blushing, after Evan's suggestive whistle. When we got to my room, I waved my hand in front of the console outside my room. There was a beep and my door scraped open, leaving me to drag Todd into my room. The door closed behind us, and I let go of the Wraith's hand, turning on a light as I headed to a book shelf in the back corner of my room. As I looked for the book I was going to give him, Todd walked farther in, taking a good look around. I saw the book and grabbed it off the shelf, turning to Todd and I walked up to him. He looked down at me as I held the book out. "I remember you showing an interest in human history while we were...captured and I remembered I had this book and I thought it would be in better use in your hands." I say as he takes the book out of my hand. He looked at the cover and then looked down at me. "Thank you." He says, a small sparkle running through his eyes. He turns and sets the hard-cover book on the desk, right by the lone lamp that light the room. He, then, turns back to me and I stare up at him, meeting his eyes, looking down at his chest after a few moments, my cheeks going a little red. I heard a raspy chuckle and looked back up at him, my eyes going a little wider. "What?" I demand, smiling. "You are thinking about what your Major meant by his actions back in the cafeteria." He says simply. I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. I nodded and looked back down at his chest. I heard him chuckle again and then there was silence. Todd stepped a little closer and put his right hand up and placed it on my cheek. I sighed, closed my eyes and pressed my cheek into his hand, placing my left hand over his.

"Keep your eyes closed. It is my turn to give you a gift." he rumbled as he took his hand away. I kept my eyes closed, even though it went against everything my brain was screaming at me at that moment. I was following my heart and it scared me. "Todd..." I said, wanting to know he was still there. "Trust me, my Amanda." I heard him say.

I squeezed my eyes a little tighter, feeling afraid but I knew I needed to give him my complete trust. He promised to never hurt me. But all of them had said that. Will. Ian. All of them. But Todd was different. So I relaxed. Just a little, giving him the benefit of the doubt. I felt his hands on my cheeks, and a moment later, I felt his mouth cover mine, gently kissing me. My heart swelled inside my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. He moved his hands down to my waist, wrapping his arms around my waist and he stood up at his full height, making my feet leave the ground. He tasted like honey and perfection and I never wanted to let go. He started walking me towards the bed, holding me to him. His tongue fought for entrance into my mouth and I let him in. We separated and he lay me gently down on the bed and climbed on top, looking down at me. I looked up at him as a tear slid down me face. "I-I don't think I am ready for this yet." I said, fear tinting my voice.

Todd looked down at Amanda, his Amanda, with total devotion. Now he knew she was his forever, Their bond was complete, their lived connected. As long as she was alive, he would live and she would live as long as he was alive. She was his Queen and that would never change. He had her.

"Just stay with me tonight?" I ask. "Of course. I will wait forever for you." Todd growled. And he meant that. Both of us slide back and we slipped under the blanket. I moved close to him, feeling his body and his warmth against me. I looked up at Todd, my Commander. I craned my neck up and gave him a light, passionate kiss before closing my eyes against him. Before I slipped off into sleep, I murmured "What do Wraith say when they love someone?" There was silence and then Todd answered. "We do not necessarily say 'I love you', we show our devotion to that one female that has taken out hearts. But most Wraith do not mate for love so not much devotion is shown between two Wraith." He explains. "Okay." I murmur. "Well since you do not have a term for what I am feeling, I guess I will just say this. I think I am falling in love with you." And at that, Amanda fell asleep.

Todd smiled to himself, looking down at his beloved.

She loved him and that is all that matters.

John Sheppard was overlooking the city from a balcony, sinking deep into his thoughts about what has happened over the past few months. He heard the door behind him hiss open and heard footsteps come up on his left. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Todd Junior. There was silence and suddenly T.J. Stated "My sire really does care for that Amanda." Sheppard nodded. "I can see that. I am still confused over the fact." he said, shaking his head a little bit. "Maybe I can clear a few things up for you. From the first time they met, there has been a mental bond between the two of them. As it grew, they began to feel what the other was feeling. The other's pain. The other's happiness. At this stage in their bonding, their lives are now connected. As long as Todd stays alive, Amanda will live and the same goes for Todd. If Amanda dies, he will eventually die too. But their bond is not complete. It can still be broken. There needs to be a physical part of it too." T.J. Explained. John understood a little better now. For their bond to be complete, Todd and Amanda needed to mate. "Could I send him a message with my mind?" John inquired suddenly. "Reach out with your mind, find his mind and think what you want him to hear. He may or may not let you in but you might as well try."

John closed his eyes and reached out, searching for Todd's mind. Once he found it, he said what he wanted to say.

"_You better take good care of her. If you don't, I will find you and you will wish you hadn't caused her pain."_

Todd felt a consciousness try and enter his mind. He recognized it as Sheppard and let him in. After he heard Sheppard's message, he chuckled and looked down at Amanda's sleeping face. She was so beautiful. And magnificent. She would make a good Queen one day. He sighed and closed his eyes, the last feeling he felt that night was the feeling of his mate in his arms.

And that is pure bliss.

**The End**

**A/N: It is the end! But do not worry, there will, at some point be a sequel. So please read, review and enjoy! I will start a new story soon!**


End file.
